In today's mobile, traveling society, there is a continuing need for development of automotive accessories that facilitate travel and accommodate needs of travelers. It is within this perspective and to meet this need that the present invention was developed. The invention herein was developed to enable front and rear passengers of all cars (or small trucks) to use the car or truck dome light at night without impairing the vision of the driver.
Many of the more expensive cars on today's market are equipped with special reading lights located below window level or on extender cables allowing light in the passenger compartment without interference with the driver. But to the knowledge of the inventor herein, there has been no general accessory developed that is adaptable to direct light from a standard dome light to the passenger compartment without interference with the night vision of the driver.
The present invention is a low-cost device which can be engaged between the top of the dome light and the roof of almost any vehicle. When so held in place, the device can be turned to direct the dome lighting to the front passenger or back section of the car. The accessory detailed herein keeps the dome light from interfering with the rear-view mirror. It does not create a glare on the windshield that interferes with forward vision of the driver. When so in place, the night-time family trip in most any car can be used to the comfort and advantage of every passenger without interfering with the driver. The advantages of the expensive vehicle can be provided in the most economic of vehicles.